onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Morgan
}} Sir Hank Morgan is the father of Violet, who upon meeting Henry Mills in Camelot, took an immediate disliking to the boy. However, with his memories wiped in Storybrooke, Henry is unknowingly given a second chance to impress the knight, and he does so by retrieving Violet's lost horse. Biography 'Before the Curse' Originally from Connecticut in the land without magic, Hank Morgan somehow ended up in Camelot where he ascended the ranks of King Arthur's court, eventually becoming a Knight of the Round Table. He went on to have a daughter named Violet with his wife, but unfortunately the latter died when Violet was very young. 'Before the Third Curse' }}Henry finds a sword in Violet's stable and begins swinging it around for a while. When he lifts it over his head, the weight of it drags him backwards into a wooden fence, smashing it. As he lays on the ground in pain, Sir Morgan shouts out, asking what's going on. Morgan comes across the boy and asks if he's one of the visitors from the other land. He then effortlessly picks up the sword Henry dropped and suddenly realizes he's the one who's been running around with his daughter. Henry nervously introduces himself and then asks if he's Violet's father. Morgan sternly tells the boy to call him Sir Morgan before asking how old he is. Henry answers that he's thirteen, shocking Morgan, for he has no skills with a sword or horse, "What sort of a squire are you?". Henry tells him he's not a squire, but a writer. Morgan becomes angry and asks Henry how he'd protect Violet with a pen when Ogre's attack the kingdom before stating she belongs with someone who will become a knight. He then demands Henry leave before he causes any more damage. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }}After everyone has come to the town of Storybrooke due to a Dark Curse, a party is held to make the Camelot folk feel more welcome. A sad Violet, whose horse is missing, walks through the party with Sir Morgan through the party, who asks her to try and have some fun. Around them, everyone else enjoys the event, including Doc and Bashful, who play on the amusements. Suddenly, a horse's neigh is heard, catching Violet's attention. Henry rides Nicodemus through the center of the party and approaches the girl, getting off once he reaches her. A happy Violet tells him he did it and Sir Morgan thanks the boy. Violet introduces her father to Henry, and the knight tells the boy he's made his daughter very happy, so they owe him a great deal of thanks. Henry insists it was nothing, so Morgan comments that he's heroic and humble, "You're a good man, Henry. You'll make a fine knight some day". Henry thanks Sir Morgan, who tells the two children to enjoy the festivities. He then walks away with Nicodemus, leaving them alone. Once alone, Violet thanks Henry and gives him a peck on the cheek, causing them both to smile. They then walk off to enjoy the party. Never having really fit in in Camelot, Morgan wants to remain in Storybrooke with Violet because they both like it there, even after everyone else from the Enchanted Forest returns home. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 505 32.png Promo 505 33.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table